Far Harad
'''Far Harad '''is the collective name for the southernmost lands of Middle-Earth, beyond the deserts of Near Harad, where "the Stars are strange" as Aragorn said. This is a vast region of savannahs, jungles, forests, and mountains, far larger than the familiar North-western lands. Acacia trees grow here, along with stunted oaks, and rarely baobabs. The rivers that run through Far Harad spawn banana trees on the shores, and mango trees can be found in the jungle sub-biome. A large number of new African animals spawn here, and thus Far Harad is a good place to hunt. In Public Beta 21, Far Harad was revamped with several new climatic biomes. In future updates it will be populated with several factions of Haradrim. Upon entering this biome, the player earns the achievement "Where the Stars are Strange". Sub-biomes Far Harad Arid Savannah This is like the normal Far Harad biome, only much more dry. The grass is also less green here. Far Harad Baobab Savannah A region similar to Far Harad savannah, but with more baobab trees. Far Harad Bushland This sub-biome is a more dry version of the savannah, with boulders, rotten logs, and shrubbery much more common. It is also the southern most biome. Far Harad Forest The Far Harad Forest sub-biome is a forest full of Acacia trees, gnarled oak trees and baobab trees, some of which have vines hanging off of them. Far Harad Jungle The Far Harad Jungle is an exotic sub-biome that is very similar to the vanilla jungle biome, with the exception of the animals and mango trees (Picture on right). Far Harad Cloud Forest These misty jungles are almost exactly like your normal Far Harad Jungle, just much more cloudy. Low fog and mist surrounds the trees giving them a mysterious look. For travelers seeking a peaceful meditation atmosphere, this is the place for you (Picture on right). Far Harad Mangrove This sub-biome is full of swampy water holes, quagmire, crocodiles, acacia, baobab, oak, and mangrove trees. Zebras also spawn here. Far Harad Swampland This is like the Far Harad Mangrove except that there are less trees. Far Harad River Far Harad has its own river biome. This is so banana trees can grow along the shoreline. Harad Mountains The Harad Mountains are a mountain range in western Far Harad. Only crocodiles live here (Picture on right). Far Harad Volcano The Far Harad Volcano sub-biome is made up of stone and lava, with leafless acacia, oak, and charred trees. Rocky Coastline The western rocky coastline is a stone desert along the water. Mobs Since Far Harad is the Middle-Earth version of Africa, Far Harad has a lot of African animals. Also, in the Far Harad Jungle spawn jungle scorpions, which inflict poison. Many of the mobs that spawn in Far Harad originally came from Mevans' discontinued mod, The Lion King Mod. * Lion- Lions are dangerous hunters. They are neutral (they only attack if you attack.) * Lioness- Female lions. * Crocodile- Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts, and while on land they are slow, they can swim faster than the player. * Flamingo- Large, passive birds that live in Far Harad. * Rhino- Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. * Giraffe- Passive mobs native to Far Harad. * Gemsbok- Rideable mobs that are hunted by lions. * Zebra- Rideable mobs found in Far Harad. Very similar to horses. * Jungle Scorpion (Far Harad Jungle only)- Hostile mobs similiar to desert scorpions, except they spawn in the Far Harad jungle and are larger. Vegetation The Far Harad biome is home to acacia and stunted oak trees, which are scattered across the plains and in greater numbers in the Far Harad Forest sub-biome. banana trees grow on the coasts of the Far Harad rivers. Flame of Harad and Hibiscus flowers grow here. In the Far Harad jungle, there are jungle and mango trees. Category:Biomes Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Environment